Cynde-rella
by Follow the Stray
Summary: On a trip to America the Z-gang is pulled into a warphole that brings them into dun, dun, duh, you guessed it! Cinderella
1. Act 1

"I can't believe we have to take this stupid trip all the way to dumb ol' America to visit stupid stinkin' New York city!" Jaunty complained slouching in her chair on the air plane.  
"Jaunty! I'm surprised," Cynde said in shock of Jaunty's complaints, "you were born in 'stupid stinkin' New York."  
"You seem to agree with me in it being stupid." Jaunty nodded obnoxiously.  
"You're impossible! Some people just can't appreciate their roots." Cynde rolled her eyes and quit trying to convince Jaunty that America was a great place.  
"Why do you hate it so much anyways, kiddo?" Yamcha asked reading a travel guide.  
"Isn't it obvious, pops?" Cody smirked evilly at Jaunty, "She liked a boy who hated her guts so in her anger she cursed the ground he walked on, in short America. I know! I read her mind."  
If it weren't for Jaunty's seat belt she would've eaten little 6-year-old Cody alive.  
"No you didn't!!! Liar!!! You are so dead once we get of this stupid plane!" Jaunty shouted struggling to get past Gohan.  
"Come on Jaunty! Calm down." Gohan said trying to calm Jaunty down.   
Gohan was sitting in between Jaunty and Cody, and Jaunty was sitting next to Yamcha. Across from them Cynde sat in front of Yamcha, next to her was Burma, then Goten, then Trunks. Behind Jaunty's row was Goku, Chi-chi, Bulma and Vegeta. Across from them was Videl, Pan and these two other people. They all sat in the middle of the plane thanks to the generosity of Cynde's job.  
~ Not another fight. ~ Cynde thought. Then Burma started to cry with all the noise that was going on.  
"Shhh." Cynde leaned over next to Burma, "It's okay."   
Burma cried louder.  
"Shut that brat up!" Vegeta yelled trying to sleep.  
"Oh, you shut up! I'm trying to make her go to sleep. The sound of your voice is scaring her." Cynde smart-mouthed.  
"Why you little…" Cynde thought she heard Vegeta say something about the women species being such a pestilence or something.  
"It's okay. Now, now." Cynde tried harder to make Burma stop crying, "Yo Yamcha, pass me her goodnight book."  
"Right." Yamcha answered, reading the tourist page of his travel guide. He handed Cynde a book.  
"No, not this one, Yamcha." Cynde tried to hand the book back to Yamcha, but he was to into his, "Yamcha? Yamcha!!!"   
~ Why does he always do the right thing at the wrong time? ~ Cynde thought rolling her eyes.   
Burma stopped crying and put her hand on the cover.  
She looked up at her mom.  
"Read book. Cindy-relle." She started to laugh.  
"I get it," Goten started, "She's saying you're Cinderella, Cynde-relle."  
"Cindy-relle! Cindy-relle!" Burma clapped in her seat and hugged Goten. Trunks didn't notice them talking. He was to busy watching the fight.  
"You want me to read this, sweetie?" Cynde asked gently.  
"Yeah, yeah! Read Cynde-relle!" Burma smiled happily taking the book.  
  
***************************  
  
"Once upon a time," Cynde started, "there lived a poor little girl named Ella, everyone called her Cinderella because she liked to sit near the fireplace and cinders would fly on her face. Cinderella lived with her evil step mother and two evil step sisters, her father had died when she was very young. To keep her home she had to become a servant and served her…"   
Suddenly the plane started to shake.  
"Attention all passengers, we are hitting some turbulence. We should be out soon." The pilot informed.  
"Darnnet, woman! The boy could've got there faster walking!" Vegeta complained. Bulma didn't say anything, her eyes went pale and her face was blue with fear.  
"Um…Guys." Bulma tugged on Vegeta's jacket and pointed out the window. The rest of the gang looked.  
"What's wrong with you woman!" Vegeta looked out the window, "What the heck!"  
The turbulence became worse as a white light filled the plane and all was silenced.  
  
When Cynde woke up it was to baby's cries.  
"Cinderella! Take are of that wretched child, at once!" A woman commanded pouring water on Cynde.   
Cynde jumped up and met eye to eye with the woman, "Bulma?"  
Bulma's eyes widened as she slaps Cynde, "How dare you look me in the eye, then call me by my name without my respected title. Worthless brat!"  
Cynde put a hand on her now red cheek.  
"Well, don't just stare at me like you're brain dead child! That baby is screaming her head off!"  
Cynde didn't understand what was going on, or what had happened, or even where she was. One thing was for sure though, she didn't want to get smacked by Bulma again. So she went to tend the crying baby.  
"Oh Burma!" Cynde ran to Burma and picked her up, "You're alright! You're alright!"  
"Mama!" Burma cried hugging her mother, "I was afwaid."  
"It's s'okay now." Cynde rocked Burma, "We'll find out what happened."  
"I'm still fwaid." Burma continued to hug her mom.  
"It's all right, I'm here now and I won't leave you again." Cynde laid Burma in her bed and waited until she fell asleep, "I promise you."  
"That's enough for tonight." Bulma said coldly.  
"Wait, Bulma. I'll come in a second." Cynde talked back watching Burma sleep.  
"How dare you talk back to me!" Bulma yelled then regained her cold tone, "Cinderella, come now."  
Cynde still did not understand, but after a few tense moments, finally gave in and went with Bulma.  
Bulma slammed the door shut and locked it.  
"Bulma! What are you doing? She's afraid of the dark." Cynde exclaimed.  
"Now listen here Cinderella," Bulma grabbed Cynde's hair, "I don't need some slave girl telling me how to tend to my child! Nor will I put up with my child calling someone mommy, other then me! If I ever, ever hear you call her your child or hear her call you mother again I will personally take you to Sir Vegeta!"  
"That's it! You've gone to far! Nobody touches my hair!" Cynde shouted pulling her hair from Bulma. She took Bulma's keys and opened the door for Burma.  
"You little witch!" Bulma slammed the door shut once more, this time forgetting to lock it. She grabbed Cynde's wrist, pulled her down the stairs and out the house. Cynde finally shook loose.  
"Blast it, Bulma! I swear! I'm gonna knock you so hard, the birds flyin' 'round your head'll spin!" Cynde yelled, "Where are we?! How the heck did we get here?! I demand to know!"  
Bulma stared at her angrily with fire in her eyes, "You stupid idiot! Don't play dumb with me! You've been here since before your good for nothing father died!"  
Cynde frowned in a funny way, "D-Daddy's dead?"  
"What are you?! Blind, child! He's been dead for years!!! What has gone wrong with you? The plague? You are a slave girl, who I am unfortunately stuck with and once Sir Vegeta is done with you I don't plan on you forgetting that!" Bulma grabbed Cynde's wrist and waved it in the air as she shouted, "Sir Vegeta! Sir Vegeta!"  
"Yes Mademoiselle." Vegeta replied coming out a shack with a French accent, "Cinderellie, Cinderellie. You promised not to come back no more!"  
"Back? Back for what?" Cynde returned to reality after being thrown into a daze by Vegeta's new accent.   
Vegeta shook his head sadly and placed Cynde's wrist on what seemed to be wooden cuffs nailed to a table.  
"Yo, yo, yo! What's up with the mid-evil cuffs?! These were only use…" Cynde turned into a pale blue.  
"Don't take it personally." Vegeta turned Cynde's wrists upwards.  
~ Mid-evil times, Burma's sister, slave, dead dad, evil mom, the repetitive name of Cinderella… ~ Cynde put the pieces together. ~ I couldn't be… ~  
Cynde's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by I shocking pain in her wrists caused by Vegeta.  
"Owe! You stupid idiot! Why the heck did you do that!?! Fool! Nasty, idiotic punk!" Cynde shouted at Vegeta, "Why can't I cuss god-Darnnet! Filthy pig! I don't know what hole you came outta, but you better go back before I kick the crud outta you!"  
Vegeta and Bulma stared at her wide-eyed.  
Bulma's eyes became cold once more, "You will watch your tongue."  
"You will watch your tongue." Cynde repeated mocking Bulma. "Why should I? Why the heck should I?! You ain't the big, bad, boss of me! Although you may think you are, you're not! I am! I AM!" Cynde snapped forgetting all she had thought about before as she stared at her swelling wrists.  
Bulma gritted her teeth, "Time for the whip."  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at Bulma, "…. But Mademoiselle. She is your daughter, your step daughter, but you daughter none the less!"  
"How dare you relate me to this… this rat! She is a slave! Nothing more. And like all slaves can be whipped when she goes out of line." Bulma replied staring at Cynde coldly still, "I have half a mind to hit you for talking back, Sir Vegeta."  
Bulma turned her cold eyes toward Vegeta. Vegeta turned blue.  
"So sorry, ma'am." Vegeta bowed and got out along whip. He handed it to Bulma.  
~ Slaves? Step daughter? I'm Bulma's step daughter? Well, a fine mom she is! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Is it possible that I'm in… no I couldn't be in that fairy tale. That's just stupid. ~ Cynde's thoughts were once again interrupted. This time by a slicing pain that sent a shiver and something more down Cynde's back as the whip hit her. ~ Then again, I could be wrong. ~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ding, dong.  
"Cinderella answer the door!" Bulma shouted from her room.  
"Yes, Madam Bulma." Cynde called back then mumbled, "Can't get off her high horse to answer the stinkin' door and yet draggin' me to Sir Veggie-butt is no biggie."  
Cynde opened the door.  
"Cynde! God am I glad to see you!" Goten jumped up and hugged Cynde's legs, "Please remember me!!!"  
"Of coarse I remember you Goten! You're Son Goku's son and Son Gohan's brother." Cynde replied.  
"Tell them that!" Goten cried continuing to hug Cynde's legs.  
"What?" Cynde shook him off and they sat on the stoop.  
Goten looked down, "It all started on the plane…  
"I must've got knocked out or something, but when I woke up I was real dazed and thought we had crashed. I got a bit scared, about my family, ya know? Anyways, Gohan comes in my room… as a knight! And Videl comes in right after him and get this, she's his sister!!!"  
Cynde's eyes widened, "No way!"  
"Yeah," Goten nodded, "So then they say that the king has sent for me. So I go right, I'm not about to talk back to Gohan. He can kick my carcass, bad. Well, wouldn't you know it, Pan is the king's sweet lil' daughter and guess who's the king?"  
"Who?" Cynde asked excited to know.  
"My ol' man and Yamcha is his son. How is it that Gohan's a knight, Pan's a princess and I'm, I'm the messenger!"  
"Of coarse! Of coarse! It's all clear now!" Cynde jumped up.  
"What? Why I'm the messenger?" Goten looked at her puzzled, "The please tell me!"  
"No not that!" Cynde looked at Goten, then kneeled down and looked him in the eye, "We're in the book. We're in baby Burma's book."  
"Cinderella?" Goten looked at her then understood, "I get it. While you were reading no one else was paying attention. That's why we're the only ones who know, the only ones who can remember!"  
"You are one smart kid, kid." Cynde replied smiling, then it faded. "We need to get outta here. I don't think I could survive with Bulma as my mom."  
Goten snorted, "Please! You've never felt 'a mother's love' until you've had my mom on for size."  
Cynde laughed, "Your mom is nothing compared to me."  
Goten looked at her and pretended to laugh, "Oh, ha, ha. You're funny, ya know that?"  
"Yes I am." Cynde sat back down, proud with the victory of discovering what was going on.  
"Here," Goten took out an envelope from an inside pocket of his blazer, "You can either give it to Bulma and wait for that God-mother. Or not show it to Bulma at all and go without her."  
"Don't be silly. I love a good challenge." Cynde grinned staring at the envelope.  
"Your choice, just be there. Bye, Cynde!" Goten hopped into a coach buggy and started going off.  
"Bye Goten! I mean Sir Goten! Thanks! Bye Cody! Don't let the horses give you a bad smell!" Cynde waved.  
The driver (Cody) turned around and stared at Cynde wide-eyed, then got back to driving before the horses went off the road.  
  
"Oh, mother. Do I have to go to this stupid ball?" Jaunty whined in an English accent, the story had given her.  
"Yes! Prince Charming awaits a wife! That's you! You have all the qualities and *Ahem* features a man looks for in a woman!" Bulma exclaimed the letter in her hand.  
"I don't want to get married!" Jaunty complained stomping her feet.  
~ Ha! Jaunty's not getting married that's for sure! Not until I'm six feet tall and six feet under! ~ Cynde thought narrow-eyed as she pretended to dust.  
"Men are nothing but trouble!" Jaunty continued.  
"Not men with money!" Bulma said, greed hanging in her voice.  
"Oh yeah, Yamcha's loaded." Cynde mumbled to herself, trying not to laugh, but snorted instead.  
"What was that girl?" Bulma winced at Cynde.  
"Nothing Mistress." Cynde pretended harder to dust.  
Jaunty stared at Cynde, "Why can't she do it?"  
"Are you dense, child? She's not even lower nobility. She's lower then dirt!" Bulma shouted, "Beasts of the wild are more well breed then her."  
"Listen Missy." Cynde gritted her teeth, so angry she snapped her duster in two, "Ya might not have noticed this, but I have ears and I am standing here. I can hear ever word that comes outta your greedy money-grubbin' mouth. I'm just as qualified as any to marry Yamcha… Prince Yamcha… Prince Charming."  
Cynde felt weird putting the title of Prince Charming to Yamcha. Most of the time Yamcha was anything, but charming!  
"Watch your tone with me!" Bulma scolded.  
"Ha! You can just kiss my you know what! I'm gettin' myself a husband. Yamcha, Prince Yamcha, Prince Charming, whatever you'd like to call'em… He's mine! I'm leaving and there's nothin' you can do to stop me neither!" Cynde walked out the door. Just as Cynde expected, Bulma didn't come after her. Bulma just stood there staring in shock. Whether it was because Cynde had stuck up for herself, said Yamcha was her husband and called him by his first name, or because she walked out the house, Cynde didn't know. To be honest, she really didn't care.  
  
**************  
  
"Noble father, this is stupid. How is someone supposed to find their one true love at a ball! One where you picked all the ladies attending, I might add." Yamcha said.  
"Very good, Prince Yamcha!" Cody clapped.  
Goten stared at Cody, "What are ya? A yes man? That stunk!"  
"E-Excuse me?" Yamcha looked at Goten surprised. He was never told that before, well, at least he doesn't remember being told that.  
"You are to up-tight, to stiff, to… polite. You need to loosen up, live on the edge, like me." Goten grinned, "I wouldn't cancel the dance, though."  
"Why, messenger? What could be so great about something that gives me so much grief?" Yamcha asked curious.  
"The name's Goten, Son Goten." Goten started, annoyed at being called a 'messenger'. "I wouldn't cancel it because," Goten looked around as if he was checking to see if anyone was around. Then he whispered, "There's a fine young lady named Cinderella coming."  
"Come now, man! All of the young ladies are perfectly fine!" Cody interrupted not understanding.  
"No I mean she's hot." Goten shook his head and thought they'd understand now.  
"Does she have a fever? Or even worse the plague?" Yamcha asked concerned, "I care about my people."  
"Well, if she's sick I guess she's not fine after all." Cody replied a bit confused.  
"No! She's pretty! She's cute! She's gorgeous! Get the picture now!" Goten blurted.  
"Oh!" Yamcha and Cody exclaimed together.  
Goten rolled his eyes, "Now they get it."  
"Maybe, I'll keep the ball on. You know, to check out this fine young lady." Yamcha said.  
"Babe, sounds better." Goten suggested.  
"Now your just confusing me! A babe is a baby, fool!" Cody exclaimed angry with all Goten's terms.  
"It's fine Coach Driver Cody." Yamcha nodded, "I'll stick around to see this fine… babe. For the oddest reason, I feel quite comfortable saying those words together."  
Goten lit up, "Really?! Yamcha!!! You in there!?!"  
Yamcha eyed him, "I'd appreciate it messenger, if you didn't refer to me by my first name."  
"Yeah, sure thing. As long as you remember my name is Goten, I'll remember you're Prince Yamcha Charming." Goten went back to normal, "Well, me and buggy boy here gotta go help Trunksy boy fix up the party."  
Goten smiled, taking Cody to Trunks' headquarters.  
"Yes, goodbye, Messenger Goten!" Yamcha waved.  
Goten winced at him, "Just Goten."  
"Right, bye Goten, Coach Driver Cody." Yamcha corrected.  
  
"Yo, Trunks. Me and Cody have some ideas for your party." Goten charged in.  
"Excuse me!" Trunks eyed Goten and Cody.  
Cody got on his knees, "Please! Pardon our intrusion! Please Sir Trunks!"  
Goten looked at Cody.  
"Bow fool! Sir Trunks is the king's most honored director." Cody whispered to Goten narrow-eyed.  
"Whatever." Goten looked at Trunks, "We got some great ideas for your ball!"  
"We do?" Cody asked.  
"You do?! Oh friend I'm lost for any ideas that the king will approved of!" Trunks asked forgetting all his anger.  
"Yeah!" Goten nodded, "First of all we need some fly music --- I think Videl has her CDs in her suitcase, if I can find that --- and a DJ…"  
"What are you talking, man?!" Trunks exclaimed puzzled.  
"Ya know real music, not that weird-o violin junk. Second of all there should only be three slow dances. Those are so gross I wanna die!" Goten acted like he was gagging.  
"Then why have them at all?" Cody asked.  
Goten stopped, "It's important to have them if we want Yam… Prince Yamcha to fall in love with Cyn… Cinderell… Someone."  
"Right. The music played by violins and obeys…" Trunks waited for Goten.  
"Would be considered slow." Goten nodded, then stopped again. "Third, good food! If you dare put that black fish stuff out, I'll slap you."  
Trunks looked at Goten shocked and Cody stared as well.  
"Are you insane, you stupid fool!?! You can't talk to the king's director like that!" Cody snapped.  
"Oh, well. I did." Goten shrugged, "We need pizza, ice-cream, nachos, fruit punch… you get the picture."  
Trunks stared at him wide-eyed, "What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy, fellow gentlemen?"  
"What? Oh, I know, I forgot the lighting. Don't worry that's no problem. Now, all we need is electricity and we're set." Goten added.  
"Messenger friend," Cody looked at Goten with great concern, "I… I think you've lost it!"  
"What?" Goten asked.  
"You… need… help." Cody said slowly.  
"Wait, Coach Driver Cody." Trunks cut in, "I think our mental little friend is on to something."  
  
"Pardon our intrusion your highness." Gohan and Videl bowed.  
"But we believe you are giving Sir Trunks, Messenger Goten, and Coach Driver Cody, to much freedom!" Videl complained.  
"They've gone mad!" Gohan added, "You're ballroom, is no longer a ballroom, but some… some… something not even Lord Leonardo Da Vinci would think of!"   
"Prince Yamcha, my son, do you have any part in this?" Goku asked.  
"Yeah, brother, do have you par in this?" Pan tried to repeat.  
Yamcha's eyes grew big and his pupils turned small as he slowly turned to his father, "N-n-no f-father." Yamcha shook his head, "But I believe w-we should leave them alone, f-father. They are o-only doing th-their jobs."  
"What a wimp, scared of his own father." Gohan whispered, snickering to Videl.  
"Well, dear brother, if the king was your father, would you not be fearful yourself?" Videl whispered back.  
"No. For some reason I can imagine myself as the king's son." Gohan replied.  
Videl laughed only loud enough for Gohan to hear, "For the riches no doubt."  
" Ahem." Goku coughed getting the knights attention.  
"Yes, King Goku." Videl and Gohan said in unison.  
"I agree with my son." Goku nodded.  
"But your majesty!" Gohan cried.  
"What is it Sir Gohan?!" Goku asked becoming annoyed with the knight.  
"They stole my collection of assorted metals and colored plastic glass!" Gohan whined. Videl tried her best not to laugh.  
  
"Poor, Sir Gohan. I feel awful doing this to him." Trunks said.  
"Don't worry. He'll feel better once we tell everyone that he owns the lights and boom box." Goten smiled adding the last touches to the radio.  
"Wow, this place is amazing!" Cody awed, "It must be some act of magic!"  
"Act of magic!" Goten looked up, "Forget magic! I did this all on my own, magic deserves no credit!"  
"So, sorry." Cody bowed his head, "It's just that place looks so… different! So… how do you say it… cool."  
"I agree." Trunks agreed.  
"So when the violin dudes coming again?" Goten changed the subject as he checked the lights.  
"Eight." Trunks replied amazed by the lights.  
"When does this party start?" Goten asked checking everything else.  
"Six." Cody answered dazed by his surroundings.  
"So. One slow dance at eight, ten, and the last at 12." Goten said finished with everything.  
"What of the rest of the night?" Trunks asked, "The party doesn't end 'til four."  
"It really doesn't matter." Goten smiled then turned to the window, ~ I did my part Cynde-rella. The rest is up to you and don't dare blow it! I don't know how long I'll last without my TV! ~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh fairy god-mother! You can come out now! I won't be cryin' anytime soon!" Cynde called in the woods.  
"Cinderella! What are you doing?" Chi-chi appeared.  
"Wuh, Chi-chi! You're my fairy god-mother?" Cynde looked at Chi-chi wide-eyed then muttered, "Well, that was unsuspected."  
"Listen, kid. The crying I let go, wake me up during my nap with your shouts, okay. But the least you can do is leave me dignity and let me introduce myself!" Chi-chi said in the tone of voice she has when she's about to yell at Gohan, then laughed.  
"Sorry." Cynde looked down.  
"Quite all right." Chi-chi nodded still smiling, "Now, I must get you ready for the ball!"  
"Yup, and if you even try and fix me up with one of those puffy dresses that make your butt look five times the size of the rest of you, I'll cut off your wings. Once I'm done with that I'll tear them to shreds right in front of you." Cynde exclaimed narrow-eyed.  
"A violent one, now aren't we." Chi-chi turned blue, then regained her color, "Don't worry. I never liked those anyway."  
Chi-chi waved her wand making sparks of magic fly out. Cynde spun around and wound up with a short red dress above the knee. It had a added on hooded cloak with a cute little basket and pigtails.  
"Oops." Chi-chi laughed, "Wrong story."  
"Wait. The dress and cloak are nice, it's just the rest that has to go. Oh and NO pigtails!" Cynde said.  
"Demands, demands, what ever happened to the days when they liked what they were given." Chi-chi complained.  
"Sorry, those days have been gone quite sometime now." Cynde nodded.  
Chi-chi waved her wand around once more. The dress and cloak turn light blue and the basket turned into a light blue miniature book bag. Cynde's hair was pulled back into a gorgeous bun with glitter all around and of coarse, how could I forget, the glass slippers. Only they're not quite slippers, more like dancing platforms. Cynde's face lit up as she looked at her outfit.  
"You like it." Chi-chi smiled proud, "Now for the coach…"  
"I was kinda thinkin' about that. Instead of going through all the trouble of getting mice and stuff, why don't you just turn the pumpkin into… I don't know, a convertible?" Cynde suggested.  
"Oi. Fine!" Chi-chi turned a giant pumpkin into a white convertible, "Anything else your highness?"  
"Ha, ha." Cynde faked, then said, "Could it be baby blue?"  
Chi-chi waved her wand one last time and the car changed colors, "Are we happy now?"  
"Yep! Thanks!" Cynde jumped in.  
"Oh yeah, you have to be back at twelve-thirty if you don't get the prince to fall-in-love with you and say it." Chi-chi explained.  
"Isn't it I have to be back by twelve period?" Cynde asked.  
"Well, if you want it that way…"  
"No, this way's fine! Wish me luck! See ya!" Cynde sped off.  
"Yes, good luck. Ja Ne!" Chi-chi waved, "Crazy little speed demon."  
  
***************************  
  
"Great, only a half an hour left until the party." Yamcha exclaimed relieved.  
"Hold on. You're not going in that, are ya?" Goten stopped him staring at his clothes.  
"You know," Yamcha started becoming very annoyed with all Goten's comments, "I believe messengers are paid to deliver messages!"  
"Well, you thought wrong. I'm not getting paid for my services." Goten talked back.  
"That's not what I meant!" Yamcha complained.  
"I know, but in that outfit… you look like a… prince…"  
"I am a prince." Yamcha replied.  
"A cross dressing prince? What man in his right mind goes to a dance in tights? What man in his right mind wears tights?!" Goten exclaimed. All the men in the room stopped and looked at Goten.  
"O-kay." Goten said slowly looking at all the staring eyes. Then turned to Yamcha, "Well, don't be like these commoners. This is your night and you need to look as cool as cool can be."  
"Well then, messenger, you seem to know a lot. What should I wear then? Hmm, know it all?!" Yamcha asked annoyed.  
"Something, that looks like mine, but not the same thing. It'll ruin my style and yours." Goten was in black slacks, black shoes, navy blue shirt, and a black blazer.  
"Perfect. Come my sister can sew anything!" Yamcha started walking down the hall.  
"Pan… I mean Princess Pan!?! She's only two years old!" Goten yelled wide-eyed with disbelief.  
"You under estimate the power of a child, even more the power of a girl." Yamcha replied not turning around.  
"Whatever." Goten ran after Yamcha, "I've gotta see this!"  
Twenty-five minutes later Yamcha came out with white slacks, white open blazer, black shirt and white shoes.  
"We are ready." Goten whispered to himself. 


	2. Act 2

"Wahoo!!!" Cynde yelled driving 90 mph, her stereo full blast, "Born to be wild! I was born to be wild!"  
~ I hope Chi-chi let's me keep the car! Even if it's only until I get outta this joint. ~ Cynde hoped.  
Despite her speed, she arrives half an hour after the party started.  
"Park it somewhere close chief." Cynde tossed the keys to the vale and pulled up her hood.  
"Yes ma'am." The vale replied puzzled on how to drive.  
Cynde took the keys, "Better yet, don't."  
"Where is she?" Goten begins to get angry then lightens up and grabs the mike, "Attention ladies and gents! She has the voice of an angel, but looks so hot you'd think they were from he-heck! Eyes as beautiful and mysterious as the sea! Hair the color of… of… well it's brown! The drop dead gorgeous gal you've been waiting for… Cinderella!"  
~ What a charming boy. Heck, a few years older I might've married him! ~ Cynde thought taking of her hood as a spotlight hit her, "Just breath." ~ Okay, what possessed me to say that? ~   
As Cynde walked down the steps to introduce herself to the prince the spotlight followed and everyone moved from the way. Cynde looked down blushing, she might be a singer, but she hates extra attention. Everything faded though as she met eye to eye with Yamcha.  
~ This girl, I feel as though I've met her somewhere before, but not like an acquaintance. I feel as though we have history together. ~ Yamcha thought kissing Cynde's hand as she bowed, "So you're the famous Cinderella the messenger has told everyone about."  
Cynde stared at Yamcha and felt as though she would cry for some reason.  
"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked concerned.  
"Nothing, your majesty. 'Tis nothing." Cynde wiped her eyes.  
"If it makes you feel any better your extremely more beautiful as I imagined you and much more beautiful then the messenger said you were." Yamcha flattered.  
Cynde gave out a small giggle and the tears were gone, ~ That kid. I'm sure he'd give anything to go home right about now. ~   
"Well, suppose I need to introduce myself." Yamcha said proud of getting a laugh out of Cynde.  
"That isn't necessary your majesty." Cynde smiled, shaking her head.  
"Nonsense. I am Prince Yamcha Charming."  
Cynde tried not to laugh, but it was impossible.  
"I know, I laugh at it all the time as well. For some odd reason I feel as though those two names just don't fit." Yamcha grinned then whispered to Cynde, "That's just between you and me."  
"Of coarse, my lord." Cynde agreed. This was all a little role playing game to her.  
Yamcha smiled, "I haven't prohibited anyone to do this yet, but you're different. You may refer to me by my first name… that is if you wish to do so."  
Cynde bowed her head, "Thank you, your majesty. I realize what a honor this is for someone like me."  
"Enough talk. Let's get dancing and let's start seeing some sparks fly, kay." Goten whispered as he started playing some real good dancing music.  
"Care to dance?" Yamcha smiled holding his hand out.  
"Love to." Cynde smiled back as she took his hand and they started to dance.  
  
"Mother! That's Cinderella!" Jaunty whined.  
"I know that! Stop pouting!" Bulma shouted.  
"I'm not pouting!" Jaunty continued to complain, "That's my future husband she's dancing with!"  
"Shut up, child! I know that! My eyes have not gone blind yet!" Bulma yelled, "Be patient."  
  
************  
  
"Okay, it's twelve fifteen people! We ran a little late from that last song, but that's okay cause now it's time for another slow dance! The last one for the night." Goten announced trying to sound like he enjoyed that.  
"Excuse me, but would you like to dance, again?" Yamcha asked Cynde. Cynde turned around with a piece of pizza in her mouth, she quickly finished it.  
"I'd love to, again. For the… I've lost track, but it's been a lot! You don't even need to ask!" She wiped her mouth.  
They danced with all eyes on them, and yet, neither noticed.  
~ I feel like I'm in a dream, so peaceful. For the first time in awhile, I truly feel shy, like when we first started out. It's scary in a way. You're whole life relived like a dream in a fairy tale. ~ Cynde thought, then wondered aloud, "Why is it I'm the only one you really dance with?"  
"My heart leads me to you." Yamcha started, "It must be your radiance and the beauty that you have on the outside and within your heart… You're red, why?"  
"It's nothing really," Cynde looked down, "it's just something that runs in my family. We *Ahem* turn red whenever we're embarrassed, flattered, or in love."  
"I didn't mean to flatter you, to much, I'm just speaking to you through my heart." Yamcha touched her face and their eyes locked.  
"I don't think that's quite it." Cynde touched the hand on her face and continued to look into Yamcha eyes, "I think… no I know… I'm in love."  
"Then there's something I must tell you." Yamcha whispered.  
"Yes?" Cynde replied.  
"I l…" they were about to kiss as he spoke.  
"Stop the music! Stop! We have a fraud among us!" Bulma interrupted Yamcha on the microphone. Goten tried to get it back, but she held him back with her hand on his forehead. The lights came on. Everyone looked at her.  
"Yes! A fraud and it's…her!" Bulma shouted pointing to Cynde. Everyone stared at Cynde.  
Cynde thought fast, "Who are you going to believe? Me or her?!"  
Jaunty snatches Cynde's cloak.  
"Look at me! Look at me! I'm Cinderella the servant girl!" Jaunty chanted dancing around with it on.  
"You will regain your ground, child!" Yamcha shouted taking it back before Cynde could say anything. Jaunty froze.  
"Child? I don't want to marry someone who thinks I'm a child! Mummy! I want to go home!" Jaunty wailed running out the castle.  
"Are you okay?" Yamcha asked Cynde.  
"Not, really." Cynde looked away, ~ I am a fraud. I could never be Cinderella! ~  
"It's all right Cinderella. They're gone now." Yamcha said to her.  
Cynde shook her head as she backed up and tried not to cry, "I've, I've gotta go."  
Cynde ran out the castle.  
"Wait! Cinderella come back!" Yamcha called.  
"No she does not!" Goten stared at her running out the door and shouted on the microphone, "Don't forget the shoe Cynde!"  
Cynde struggled to get the shoe off, but in the end just hopped in her car and zoomed off.  
"Wait! Come back!" Yamcha ran out the doors.  
"I'm sorry your majesty, we tried to close the gates but her… car was to fast." Trunks said.  
"I didn't even get the chance to tell her that I… love her." Yamcha had said it! If only he had said it sooner for it was now 12:31.  
"Don't worry Prince Charming. We'll find a way to bring her back!" Cody said bravely.  
"Yeah, what would you guys say if I said I had a plan and I know were Cinderella lives?" Goten was the last to come out. All the guys looked at him.  
"I'd say spill or I'll hang you." Yamcha replied.  
"That's funny." Goten pretended to laugh.  
"I'm serious." Yamcha eyed Goten.  
Goten gulped and turned blue, "Okay here's the plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aren't you coming with me Lady Videl, my dear, dear, sister?" Gohan tried to get Videl to come in the court room with him.  
"Heck, no. I plan on living a long life. See what I'm doing?" Videl breathed, "This is me breathing. This is how I'll go in that room, but you can be sure that's not how I'll come out."  
"Thank you for your kindness." Gohan exaggerated.  
"Anytime." Videl answered as he went in.  
"Pardon my intrusion, your highness, but I've got good news and bad news." Gohan trailed when it came to 'bad news'.  
"Bad news first, right daddy?" Pan looked at Goku.  
"Right." Goku nodded.  
"I can't exactly do that you see…" Gohan looked around.  
"When will you know when it's your cue?" Videl asked Goten.  
"WHAT!?! FIND HER YOU FOOL!!!" They heard Goku shout.  
"That's my cue." Goten answered going in.  
"Smart for a messenger." Videl said to herself as she continued to guard the door.  
"Don't worry Dad… King Dad… King Goku. We've got it covered, but we need some of your men." Goten walked in.  
"Yes, of coarse! Anything to find my future daughter-in-law!" Goku nodded.  
  
***************************  
  
The Next Day.  
"I can't believe you pulled that stunt! You blew all my chance of every getting married to the Prince! Cinder-face." Jaunty complained following Cynde as she cleaned.  
"Oh goodie, you're learning how to call people names, now shut up and if you're not gonna clean, move!" Cynde shouted.  
"You're just jealous because you know that if you hadn't played that trick the Prince would've fallen in love with me." Jaunty went on.  
"Not likely, taking into a count he thinks you're a kid!" Cynde teased.  
'Shut up! I'm sure if he really knew me, he wouldn't have said that!"  
"I'm sure." Cynde said sarcastically, "I don't know what you're complaining about to me. It's your own fault you're jealous."  
"Am, not!" Jaunty pouted.  
"Are, too. You didn't want Yamcha until he checked me out." Cynde grinned evilly.  
"He did no such thing! And even if he did, you left right after me. Why is that? Hmm?" Jaunty shot back.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Cynde looked away starting to dust.  
"You know why?" Jaunty looked at Cynde evilly, "He never ever wanted to see your face again."  
"That's… not… true." Cynde said slowly.  
"My foot it's not!" Jaunty exclaimed pushing Cynde.  
~ Regain yourself Cynde! Remember she's your daughter! Remember she's your daughter! ~ Cynde told herself as she held her hand back from strangling Jaunty. She finally controlled herself by thinking of a way to get Jaunty back, "Want me to let you in on a little secret of mine?"  
"Well, okay. Just because I have nothing better to do." Jaunty crossed her arms and pretended not to care.  
"Well, you see. I get married to the Prince no matter what you say. Not only in this lifetime, baby, but the next one after this. Hey, I might as well get hitched with him the next lifetime after that. We were meant for each other and there's nothing a wannabe English brat like you can stop it, either." Cynde whispered to Jaunty, "Oh and guess what. You might not be my kid in this lifetime, but it's a little different next time around."  
"Mother!" Jaunty cried stomping out the door.  
"That's my game, Cynde's the name." Cynde smirked looking at her nails and then looked out the window. Burma was playing with a butterfly. Just then Vegeta came and picked her up.  
"Burma!" Cynde yelled stumbling out the door and begged, "Please Vegeta! Don't hurt her! She's just a baby!"  
Vegeta and Burma stared at her, then Burma started to giggle. Cynde stared at them puzzled.  
"No, no mama! Uncie Vegi, read to me now!" Burma showed Cynde the book.  
"Please forgive me kind-hearted Cinderella. How I treated you is not my occupation." Vegeta bowed for forgiveness.  
Cynde nodded still very confused. "Then, what is your job?"  
"I am the gardener and when Burma plays in the garden, her care giver. I am truly sorry for what I did to you, Mademoiselle Bulma orders me to… I have no choice." Vegeta explained in his French accent. The one out of all her friends, Cynde just couldn't get used to.  
"Oh." Cynde nodded, again. Understanding this time.  
"Mother! Mother! The Prince is coming! He is coming!" They heard Jaunty yell as Cynde went back inside the house.  
"Change of plans." Bulma grabbed Cynde and started dragging her through the house and Cynde couldn't stop her!  
"Let go, witch!" Cynde tried and tried to fight back, but for some reason she could not, ~ The story! It's preventing me from fighting back! ~  
Bulma tossed Cynde into a small bathroom and locked the door in a way that Cynde couldn't open it.  
"Let me out! Let me out right now, Bulma Briefs! You think this'll stop me?! Well, guess what! YOU'RE WRONG!!! You'll have better luck just handing me over to the Prince! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!" Cynde shouted slamming her fists on the door. Bulma just ignored her and locked the doorway to the hallway that the bathroom was in. Just as she finished locking it the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh! Prince Charming! You've come to save me!" Jaunty smiled opening the door and making her voice sound like Cynde's.  
"That was too easy." Trunks mumbled shaking his head.  
"Oh! Cinderella! You are just as beautiful as the messenger explained you and so much more!" Gohan babbled taking Jaunty's hand. Jaunty looked at their hands then at Gohan's face and blushed.  
"That's not Cinderella, dufus." Goten muttered rolling his eyes.  
Gohan didn't seem to hear.  
Jaunty tried her best to smile, "Why whatever do you me beloved messenger?"  
"People, can be put under arrest for fraud, my lady." Yamcha looked at her narrow-eyed, not taking any of this funny.  
Jaunty gulped and stopped smiling, "I am not Cinderella, she is my step sister. Please, don't throw me into jail. My mother put me up to it!" Jaunty begged, "I want to change and be a better person!"  
Yamcha nodded, "Your wish is granted Lady Jaunty, but to change, you can't stay here."  
"Yes your majesty." Jaunty nodded.  
"May we come in, now?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes, of coarse." Jaunty answered still holding Gohan's hand as their eyes met.  
"Excuse me, my lady, but would you like to go on a walk with me?" Gohan asked, smiling.  
"I'd enjoy that very much, thanks." Jaunty answered, still looking into Gohan's eyes as they started to walk.  
"That numb skull is dating the enemy!" Goten exclaimed in disgust.  
"No matter. He's doing the job you've told him to." Cody came in with Goten after he finished tying up the horses.  
"Hello! Is anyone home?" Trunks called.  
"Yes." Bulma replied kindly, coming out the kitchen, "Oh! Your majesty!"  
"Is there any young ladies from the ball here?" Trunks asked.  
"Me." Bulma answered.  
"Excuse me ma'am, but he said young." Cody cut in.   
Bulma winced at him, "My daughter and that's it."  
"Are you sure ma'am?" Trunks started to act out his lines.  
"Yes." Bulma nodded.  
"Hark! I hear something! An angel's cry!" Cody acted out.  
~ Does he have to be so dramatic? Even when he's not ego strong, he's trying to steal the show. ~ Goten eyed Cody.  
"I don't hear anything, certainly not an angel!" Bulma inched her way to the hallway door.  
"Liar!" Yamcha winced at her narrow-eyed  
"Am not!"  
"How dare you talk back to your Prince!" Trunks scolded Bulma.  
"And how dare you lie!" Cody scolded as well.  
"Don't try and say you're not either. You're blinking rapidly and starting to sweat!" Goten said, getting Bulma real nervous.  
"Madam, unless you want to spend the last of your days in a jail cell, I suggest you open the door." Yamcha demanded.  
"There's really nothing here!" Bulma opened the doors, 'See! 'Tis nothing!"  
"Wait! I really hear something this time!" Cody exclaimed before Bulma slammed the doors shut.  
"Me too!" Goten and Trunks said together.  
Yamcha walked down the hall.  
  
"Let me out! Please! Please, Bulma!" Cynde gave out her last plea. Her throat was sore, her hand were swelling, and her heart was… broken. ~ It's hopeless! Perhaps, my Prince Charming wasn't meant to be. ~   
"It 'tis… gone." Yamcha stopped.  
"See nothing!" Bulma boasted staring at Goten, Trunks, and Cody.  
"I know I heard something!" Yamcha claimed.  
"Yamcha?" Cynde whispered to herself then shouted, "Yamcha! Yamcha! I'm in here!"  
"Cinderella?" Yamcha called through the door.  
"Yamcha, you've come to save me!"  
"Of coarse. I didn't get to tell you this last night, but I love you Cinderella. I have since I first laid eyes on you!"  
Cynde started to cry, "Don't say that, please. I beg of you not to."  
"It is true, though." Yamcha went on, "Are you okay?"  
"You're here aren't you?" Cynde laughed through tears.  
"Listen here, Prince Yamcha! No one is above the law, unless you are the King and Queen! Which you are not! I deserve, my privacy!" Bulma shouted.  
"She refuses to open the door!" Cody eyed Bulma.  
"Don't worry. This bad boy'll be a synch to knock down! Stand away from the door, Cynde!" Goten took a few steps back.  
"But, Goten…" Cynde talked back.  
"Stop worrying! I won't hurt myself!" Goten tried to jump kick the door down, but was flung backwards before he even touched it, "A tough one, eh? KAME… AHME…."  
"Goten, wait! Will you listen?!" Cynde yelled standing on the toilet.  
"AH!!!!" Goten tried to knock the door down with a blast, but (like what happened to him) the blast was flung back before it even touched the door. Everyone ducked as it blew a hole through the wall.  
"My wall!" Bulma stared at the hole wide-eyed.  
"What the heck?" Goten looked at it as well.  
"It's the story! It refuses to let certain things happen!" Cynde explained, "let Prince Charming over there try!"  
Yamcha nodded, took a step back and kicked the door down. He took Cynde's hand, "I have saved you fair maiden in distress."  
Cynde looked at Yamcha, "So, you have."  
They were just about to kiss when Bulma interrupted, yet again.  
"No, no, no!" Bulma separated them, "Marry my daughter Jaunty! She looks exactly like Ella, except, younger, has class, a family, and dental insurance."  
Cody cut in before anyone else could say anything, "It seems as though she has other plans in mind."  
He handed a letter that was pinned to the front door to Trunks and Trunks started to read it, "Dear mother,  
"I've had enough of you and your greedy, evil, bossy, wicked ways. When I grow-up I wish to marry because of love… not because of wealth. It was hard for me to see this because you have corrupted my mind.  
"I have decided to run away with my true knight in shining armor, Sir Gohan. Hopefully, I will become a better person. Maybe even a lady of honor. All I know is, I've finally discovered love! The love I deserve!  
"Cheerio, Jaunty  
"PS The dental insurance is still mine!"  
"Give that to me!" Bulma snatched the letter. After reading it she screamed, "How dare she make a jest of me! Go with you prince, but hear this… I'll be watching you!"  
And with that Bulma stomped up the steps and slammed the door.  
"She's just jealous!" Cynde hugged Yamcha.  
"Psst." Goten tossed Yamcha a black box.  
Yamcha kneeled on one knee, "Cinderella, will you marry me?"  
Suspense ran through the room and Cynde looked away.  
"Cinderella?" Yamcha looked at her nervously.  
"You have been deceived. I can not marry you." Cynde walked out side and sat on the steps.  
Yamcha's heart sank, Cody & Trunks were shocked, and Goten nearly died.  
~ No! She can't do this to me! ~ Goten held his heart, feeling as though it just had an attack.  
"But, but why?" Yamcha looked at her.  
Cynde continued to look away, no longer was she happy to see him, "They were right, my step mother and step sister, I am a fraud. I am not Cinderella."  
"Does that matter?" Yamcha smiled kneeling next to her, "I did not fall-in-love with Cinderella I fell in love with you…"  
"Cynde." She replied.  
"Cynde, even more becoming then Cinderella. How wants to marry a girl named after the ash from the fireplace, anyway?" Yamcha joked making Cynde laugh, "So I ask you again, Cynde, will you marry me."  
"You don't even need to ask!" Cynde smiled, hugging Yamcha so tight he fell over into the grass.  
"Wouldn't you like to see the ring, my lady?" Yamcha asked trying to breath.  
"Ring?" Cynde let go.  
"Yes." Yamcha opened the box and showed her a ring made of pure diamonds and jewels. Cynde stared at it admiringly, then looked at Yamcha. Once again they were about to kiss when, once again they were stopped.  
"Wait! Now that you're engaged, you can't kiss or see each other until the wedding tomorrow!" Trunks had cut in.  
"Oi." Cynde fell over face down in the grass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. Finally, Yamcha and Cynde kissed for four long minutes, without any interruption.  
"Aren't you supposed to through the boutique, my Queen?" Cody asked sitting on top of the buggy.  
"Oh. Right!" Cynde throw the flowers behind her back and Bulma caught it. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other, blushed, then quickly looked away.  
"Better luck next time, my dear lady." Gohan looked at Jaunty.  
Jaunty kissed him on the cheek, "Luck? Who needs luck, when I've got you?"  
"Sorry, kiddo." Cynde looked up at Cody, "We're gonna skip the buggy ride. The tooth faerie left me more then 25 cents."  
Yamcha and Cynde went behind the castle and there was Cynde's convertible, with Chi-chi standing next to it.  
"I'd appreciate it next time if didn't confuse me with that cheep, two-faced tooth faerie! I didn't spend 150 years of my life in fairy god mother school, to be called a tooth faerie!" Chi-chi complained.  
"Sorry." Cynde apologized.  
"No problem. Now, I've gotta go. One of my clients think that he can fly off the empire state building. Oi, does it ever end?!" Chi-chi disappeared.  
"Oh my god!!!" Cynde remembered, "We had to be in New York three days ago!"  
"We did?" Yamcha asked puzzled.  
"Yeah!" Cynde nodded, "I trust you know how to drive this."  
"Yes, it's simple." Yamcha lied taking the keys.  
"Better yet, don't." Cynde took the keys back.  
They hopped into the car and drove off. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a white light surrounded them. All was silent.  
  
*************  
  
"Cyn! You, Cynde! Get up! The plane is landing!" Yamcha tried to get Cynde up.  
"Oh, Prince Charming. You've come to save me again." Cynde mumbled sleepily.  
Yamcha raised one brow and smirked, "Whatever you say, Cynde-rella. You gotta buckle up though, unless you want to fly around the plane and break more then your glass slippers."  
"They were platforms!" She complained then noticed her surroundings, "Where are we?"  
"Last time I checked, on a plane. To New York. To visit your sister. In NYC." Yamcha explained slowly.  
Burma woke up dazed after Cynde buckled her up.   
"I had the weirdest dream that I was Cinderella." Cynde said.  
"Me, too!" Goten exclaimed, "It felt so real."  
"You dreamed, of being in Cinderella?" Trunks laughed.  
"Shut up, Trunks." Goten said through gritted teeth.  
"No, dream! 'Twas real!!!" Burma exclaimed.  
"Then how come we don't remember?" Cody said, "You can't say the three of you had the same dream and I wasn't in it!"  
"Please!" Jaunty shook her head, "If you were in a dream, it would be a nightmare!"  
"What's that supposed'tah mean?" Cody looked at her.  
"I mean what I said." Jaunty replied.  
In no time everything was the way it was before Cynde, Goten, and Burma 'fell asleep'.  
"Maybe it was just a dream, then again maybe not." Cynde said. 


End file.
